Blind Date
by Alois Microwaved Ciel's Pants
Summary: Allen goes on a blind date set up by Lenalee. Crack pairing. Contains Lemon. Yaoi. (NoahxExorcist)


Blind Date- WARNING- This fic has LEMON in it. To avoid accidental reading of sexual contents, do not continue on; however if you have no problem with LEMONS, then please…continue by all means. AND this is a yaoi; so those who do not like boy/boy…go die in hole where nobody will be able to find you…jokes, just do not read if you do not like it.

Allen was sitting down on a small one person velvet couch, reading his favorite book, 'The Adventure of Miterashi Dango and Friends'. He was simply minding his own business, not a care in the world. He just finished turning the last page of the book; he was crying since he found out that the main character (Miterashi Dango) had died, when Lenalee Lee came up to him and said in a falsely worried voice, "What is wrong Allen?"

Allen looked up at Lenalee with tear filled eyes and said, "Miterashi Dango died." He started sobbing quietly. Lenalee had a blank expression on her face. She looked at the front cover of the book and wave of sudden understanding washed over her. 'So he was not talking about food? Oh well, I will just tell him what I came to tell him.' She thought to herself.

"Hey Allen, I have a surprise for you." She said; evil was threaded in her voice. Allen stopped sniffing immediately and looked up at her; obviously hoping the surprise was food. When he saw Lenalee's evil grin, he was immediately concerned for his own well being. "Um, what may that be Lenalee?" He asked nervously.

Lenalee's already evil grin just became a whole new level of evil.

"I am setting you up on a blind date, and there is absolutely no way in hell or heaven, that you are getting out of it!" She said happily. Allen's eyes widened in shock; but that does not mean he would not accept the challenge. "Okay Lenalee. I accept this little challenge of yours, just tell me two things; where, and when?" He told her in the most simple, boring tone he could muster. Lenalee was taken aback. 'Damn, I thought he would have a better reaction to that…' She thought before replying, "At the 'Nezushi Diner' at 7pm tonight. Come alone."

Lenalee left, leaving Allen to all his curious thoughts. 'Hmm, I wonder who it is…' Allen thought to himself, as he walked down the deserted corridors to his room; he had to get changed into an appropriate outfit for a date. However blind it is.

TIME SKIP! :O-whooooooosh! Time is now 6.50pm, outside the Nezushi Diner.

Allen stood outside the restaurant he was told to be at; he still had ten minutes until he had to meet up with his date. Allen was wearing a white button-up shirt with long sleeves, a grey sleeveless…OMG I just had a mental blank and forgot what they were called! Um… you know the suit thingy Allen wears…well that was what he was wearing. Allen also had a red ribbon around the top of his shirt.

After five minutes of standing outside, waiting for his date to show up; Allen got a tap on the shoulder and turned around to see who it was. Allen turned around to see the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. To Allen, it was love at first sight.

The beautiful and sexy looking person in front of him made Allen almost choke on his own breath.

The person had beautiful long golden hair that went down to his feet; he had amber eyes and his hair was also died at the top of his head in a swirling pattern. He had a thin face and slender body. He wore a long red robe that was parted slightly, just below the waist; to reveal darkish pants. His boots were knee high and blood red; same as the rest of his outfit.

Allen loved everything about the sexy blonde boy in front of him; the only thing he did not like was the growing tightness in his own pants. Blushing, Allen asked the boy, "W-Who are you?" In which the blonde boy answered, "My name is Jasdevi. My friend said I was to meet up here on a blind date; so here I am, waiting for my 'date'." Allen stared wide-eyed at the boy in front of him. "The person who set you up, is her name 'Lenalee', by any chance?" Allen asked.

Jasdevi's eyes widened a fraction. "Y-Yes, that is her name. That would mean you are my date then." He stated happily. Allen smirked, "Yep. I guess I would be then; come on, let's get inside; my name is Allen by the way." Jasdevi smiled, holding out his hand, he replied, "Nice to meet you Allen." Allen took Jasdevi's hand and shook it; smiling also.

Together, they walked inside and found a table to sit at. Jasdevi looked at Allen's hair and saw how it was pure white; not to mention it was natural. "I like your hair; and that is one epic looking scar over your eye there." He told Allen. Allen smiled and said, "Thanks, I also like your hair; it is quite beautiful." Jasdevi blushed slightly. "Thank you. You know, you are kind of cute as well…" He said, whispering the last part. Allen smiled wider, "Yeh? You think I am cute? Well I think you are bloody sexy." Jasdevi smirked and then said, "Well. I guess this is not a blind date anymore; let's turn it into a real one."

Allen grinned and replied, "Sure." As the two, now dating, boys finished up with their conversation, the waitress came up and said, "Hello, my name is Road Camelot, and I will be your waitress for this evening. Do anything to piss me off, and I will shove a candle in your eye. What would you like to eat and /or drink?" The girl named Road told them. Allen was a little taken aback at the waitresses rudeness, replied, "Err, I think I will have the bacon and egg deluxe X10, with a side order of at least 20 Miterashi Dango; I will have a large bottle of Pepsi to go with my order. Thank you."

The waitress was shocked, "And um, what would you like?" She said as she turned her gaze towards Jasdevi. "I would like to have the special please." The waitress nodded and walked away to get their orders. Jasdevi smirked and turned towards Allen. "She is my cousin; she does not know that this is a date. I can tell by the way she looked at you that she likes you." He said. Allen frowned, "Well what do we do to stop her liking me?" Jasdevi gave it some thought before a brilliant idea popped into his head.

"Stand up." Jasdevi told Allen. Allen stood up; and so did Jasdevi. "Ok, now lean in slightly." Jasdevi said; now talking in a whisper. Allen did as he was told, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the waitress known as 'Road', watching them suspiciously. Allen was too busy watching Road to see Jasdevi lean forward as well. It was not until he could feel a pair of soft, warm, lips against his did he realize.

Allen quickly moved his gaze towards the boy presently kissing him. Jasdevi had his eyes shut as his mouth worked against Allen'. Allen kissed back, with all the passion he could muster. His hands crept up and snaked themselves around Jasdevi's neck; Jasdevi already had his arms around Allen's waist. Allen nipped Jasdevi's bottom lip; making the blonde boy gasp slightly. Allen's tongue plunged in and swirled around inside the other's mouth. Jasdevi brushed his tongue along Allen's; causing them both to moan softly.

Once both boys had run out of breath, they broke apart and held on to each other for support; until they regained the breath they lost whilst making out in the middle of a restaurant. Allen and Jasdevi quickly stole a glance at Road; she was radiating hatred, and both boys deemed it wise to get the hell out of the diner before they had candles in their eyes. Running out of the diner, they made it outside unscathed.

Panting heavily, they hugged each other close. "That was epic." Allen gasped. "What do we do know?" Jasdevi asked. Allen thought about it before answering, "How about we head over to a hotel and…you know?" Allen said, blushing lightly; though you probably could not tell since he was all red from running. "Hehe, just hugging you and I can already tell that you're hard. Well then I am going to be seme then, my little uke." Jasdevi chuckled. Allen scowled, "Why do you get to be seme?" Jasdevi just smirked, "Because I want to." He replied; causing Allen to pout cutely. "Fine! But just this once!" He huffed.

Time Skip!

They stood outside the big grand hotel. Jasdevi grabbed Allen's hand and they walked in together. They two boys walked up to the service desk and rang the small bell. The man behind the desk looked up. His name tag said, 'Howard Link'. "Hello how may I help you?" He said in a serious voice; this man obviously took his job seriously. "We would like to book a room for the night; preferably in a corridor where there are no other booked rooms." Allen told the blonde man behind the desk.

The man named Howard Link nodded and typed in something on his small computer. He looked up and said, "Room 209. Here are the keys, have a um…'nice' time." He said rather uncomfortably; he had obviously guessed what the two boys were going to do. "Oh we will." Jasdevi told the man, before smirking and walking away with Allen; their arms linked together.

They reached the lift and pressed the button; waiting for the sound of the ding, telling them it has arrived. When they heard the ding, the lift doors opened and they walked inside. They felt the lift start to move. Allen turned his body towards Jasdevi and pressed himself against the other; wrapping his arms around him in the process. Jasdevi smiled and bent down to place a soft kiss on Allen's lips. Allen kissed back; moving his lips against Jasdevi's. When the sound of yet another 'ding', rang through the small compartment, they knew they had reached their stop.

Clambering out of the lift, they made their way to the door to their room. Once they arrived, they put the key into the key hole and made their way inside and straight over to the bed. Allen lay down on his back and took off his shirt; Jasdevi took off his shirt as well. Once both their shirts were off, Jasdevi sat on Allen's lap; straddling him. He bent down and kissed Allen's soft pink lips. It was a hard kiss; ferocious and hungry. As they devoured each other's lips, they felt each other's tongues against their own. Allen moved his hands all over Jasdevi's bare chest; feeling every bump and crevice there was. His hands soon found Jasdevi's nipples. He squeezed and fiddled with them until they were hard.

Jasdevi moaned and started to kiss Allen along his jaw line and down his neck. Allen let out some mewls; fisting his hands in Jasdevi's hair. Jasdevi's mouth made butterfly kisses all the way down Allen's neck and onto his chest; and then onto the nipple. He started to suck and lick at the pink bud. Allen just kept on moaning like some sort of whore.

Allen thrust his hips upwards; grinding their erections together. Both of their erections needed some attention; and fast. Jasdevi stopped his sucking of Allen's nipple, and proceeded to lick his way down Allen's chest. He reached the hem of Allen's pants; his hand massaging the crotch area, the part that was still covered by clothing. Allen groaned, "J-Jasdevi, please hurry…" he moaned. Jasdevi smirked, and using his teeth, bit the hem of Allen's pants. He carefully dragged them down over Allen's aching member and then slid them down the rest of the way using his hands.

He grabbed Allen's underpants and slid them down his legs; Allen's member now free and standing erect. In one quick movement, Jasdevi engulfed the entire length of Allen's cock. Allen screamed as pleasure over came him. Jasdevi's tongue swirled around the head of Allen's cock; whilst also dipping his tongue into the slit at the top of it. Jasdevi reached up and placed three fingers at the base of Allen's mouth; Allen knew what to do. He opened his mouth taking in the fingers and sucking on them individually; lubricating them for what was to come.

Meanwhile, Jasdevi had stopped sucking, and was pulling down his own pants; Allen watched as Jasdevi's hips started to show as the pants were slid off him. Once Jasdevi's pants were fully off, Allen raised an eyebrow questioningly. 'Huh…who knew he went commando style…' Allen thought to himself as Jasdevi's cock was exposed. Jasdevi removed his fingers from Allen's mouth and placed one wet digit at Allen's entrance. Allen hissed in pain as the finger was pushed in.

Jasdevi leaned down and kissed Allen on the lips; pulling his finger in and out of Allen's whole. Eventually, he added a second finger and made scissoring motions. When Allen was stretched enough, he added a third finger and began thrusting it in and out as well. When Allen screamed in pleasure, he knew he had found Allen's sweet spot. Jasdevi removed his fingers from Allen, and grabbed his own aching cock. He began sliding his fingers all over and around it; lubricating it so it would not hurt Allen as much.

Once his cock was fully lubricated, he placed it at Allen's now stretched entrance. Pushing in slowly, Allen groaned in pain, but did not tell him to stop. Once Jasdevi was in, he waited for Allen to adjust to his size. After a minute, Allen started to move his hips; giving the 'ok' signal for Jasdevi to move. In one good hard thrust, Jasdevi was in Allen completely. He started thrusting his hips back and forth, hitting Allen's prostrate over and over again. Every time Allen's prostate was hit, he would moan and mewl in pleasure.

After a few hard thrust Allen managed to moan out the words,. "H-Harder…AH!" Jasdevi smirked and started thrusting in harder to Allen. Allen started to feel the heat travelling downwards towards his groin. "J-Jasdevi I-I think I'm going to…Ahh!" Allen yelled as he came onto his and Jasdevi's chests. Jasdevi felt a hot feeling in his cock and knew he was about to cum as well. As Jasdevi came into Allen, he moaned loudly and slumped down onto Allen.

Both boys were out of breath; and both boys were growing hard again. Allen chuckled, "I think I am hard again; and by the looks of it, so are you." Jasdevi looked up into Allen's eyes and laughed softly. "Yeh, I am hard again; and I just got harder. Your eyes are so pretty, they are like silver orbs." He said dreamily. Allen blushed and leant up to kiss Jasdevi. Kissing back softly, Jasdevi got off Allen, not disconnecting their lips. When Allen broke away, he lay down next to Jasdevi and ran his hand over Jasdevi's cock; which immediately started growing harder again.

Jasdevi watched as Allen bent down and licked up the side of his cock; earning a hearty moan to escape Jasdevi's lips. Allen then grabbed his own erection and started pumping it at the same time as he licked the other's cock. He stopped licking and started to suck on the top of Jasdevi's cock; kind of like sucking on a lollypop. Allen then took a bit more of the hardened cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head; going up and down and up and down his boyfriends cock, right down to the base. By this time both boys were moaning heavily; they could both feel their climax coming.

"A-Allen I'm cumming!" Jasdevi warned the white haired boy. Jasdevi came into Allen's mouth, and could only watch as the thin boy swallowed his fluids; licking his lips afterwards. It was not long after that Allen came into his own hand; spreading his seed in-between his fingers and all over his palm. Jasdevi grabbed Allen's hand and brought it up to his mouth. Jasdevi started to lick the sticky white fluid off Allen's hand. ; swallowing it. He started to suck Allen's fingers; one by one, until all the fluids were off.

Once his little job was done he bent forward and sweetly kissed Allen on the lips. Allen kissed back; their tongues rubbing against each other. After a few minutes of mouth sucking, the two boys hopped up off the bed and started to clean the mess they made. Allen took off all the sheets whilst Jasdevi took a shower. When Jasdevi had finished his shower he came out naked; since all his clothes were still on the floor, thank heavens they were not dirty. He made his way to the pile of clean sheets and started to make the bed whilst Allen went in to the bathroom to have his shower.

When Allen came out of the bathroom, he too, was naked; but it is not like Jasdevi minded. Jasdevi was lying on the bed, still naked, when Allen came limping over and slid in next to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Jasdevi and pulled him close. Jasdevi pulled the blankets over himself and Allen; wriggling n closer to snuggle with his new lover. Allen buried his face in Jasdevi's beautiful long golden locks of hair. Jasdevi smiled to himself and nuzzled Allen's neck; placing sweet kisses on his neck. It was just as they were about to fall asleep did Allen decide to say something.

"Jasdevi?" He asked. "Yes, what is it Allen?" He replied.

"My arse hurts."

End-

Wow this was the longest lemon in my life. I don't even know where I came up with this. One moment I am writing a Krory/Jasdevi, in the next moment I am writing an Allen/Jasdevi! The world is weird sometimes.

Reviews? :D


End file.
